


天造地设

by Rojita



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 坏掉的小静和黑化的临临（临还能再黑？）因为要怀孕，所以abo（似曾相识的失智发言





	天造地设

“我回来了。”静雄收好钥匙，回手关上了门。家中无人回应，但是静雄还是自说自话的像归家的丈夫般抱怨着自己的工作。

“今天收了三份债，前辈说能多给我些提成，等钱到手我就去买个新轮椅。”静雄关火，把煮好的粥盛到碗里，“有个人想跑，往我头上扎了一刀，我忍住了，没打他。”静雄打开门锁，端着粥进了屋。

与洋溢着橘色暖光的客厅不同，这间屋子里一眼望上去没有一点光，满满当当的堆的全是杂物，是个人就不想抬脚进去，并不是静雄不想收拾，而是他有些事情要瞒着自己的弟弟。静雄搬开快堆到房顶的纸箱子，勉强收拾出一条路来。

混乱的表层之下，在房间的最里面出乎意料的整洁，一张床横占了大部分的空间，空余的地方只够站一个人而已。

躺在床上的人就是静雄这一些列行为和语言的目的。

折原临也，整个池袋都以为他已经死了的那个情报贩子。

从静雄进了家门到现在，临也一声也没有吭过，这不符合他的性格，静雄也想不明白。

临也已经很久没有和静雄好好说过话了，尤其是他的轮椅被静雄砸坏后，临也就被关进了这个连窗户都被封上的屋子里，每天只有寥寥一小时的时间能出到客厅去见见太阳——以养胎和解决生理卫生的名义。

静雄不知道自己当时为什么会回去找重伤濒死的临也，他只是看着瓦罗娜紫色的眼睛，觉得这样不行，于是静雄瞒着所有人抱起已经昏迷的临也，一路跑去了邻市的医院。静雄也不知道自己为什么不去找新罗，就像他不知道自己为什么要偷偷的把临也关在自己家里。

临也的腿已经坏了，甚至不能靠自己的力量站起来，于是静雄砸坏了他的轮椅，但是他很快又后悔了，一边给临也道歉一边计算着买一个新的回来。

即使这样静雄还是恐慌着，他也许是在恐慌临也真的会离开自己。静雄曾经把临也赶出池袋，但是临也不曾真正离开，然而那天静雄握着临也逐渐冷下去的手，他确确实实的害怕了。为了让自己不再害怕，静雄把临也锁在了床上，每天都要在他身上用去大量的麻醉剂，他总是会用布条堵住临也的嘴，在清楚临也连出声呼救都做不到之后才终于安下了心。

临也离不开他了。

临也从未因这些事向静雄发过脾气，即使静雄把他的轮椅从桥上扔下去摔了个粉碎，临也也只是默默的抱紧静雄托着他的手臂，默默的任静雄用一把手铐把他的手和床栏锁在一起，默默的服下麻醉剂，只有在做爱时才会漏出点声音。

临也被静雄标记的那天，他疼的哭了出来。后颈的腺体被狠狠咬住，alpha的信息素迅速侵占了他的全身，下身也因为成结而被撑得满满的，巨大的物体在他体内射出巨量的精液，临也差点因为胀痛而吐出来。

不知是因为谁的基因强大，那一次之后临也就怀孕了，静雄坚持要把孩子生下来，临也只能陪着他玩父母游戏。

“有胃口了？”静雄坐在床上，用勺子盛了一口粥，轻轻吹了几口，热气不见消退，静雄没有耐心，直接把碗塞给临也。要静雄学会照顾人，难度堪比让临也当上城市亲善大使。

“没。”临也示意自己还被铐住的双手，等静雄解开后才接过碗放在床边。

“那算了。”静雄抱起临也，他还记得要避开临也已经几个月大的肚子，把临也抱出了这间屋子解决生理问题。

临也坐在客厅的沙发上，享受着久违的阳光。“小静。”他突然喊道，临也已经很久没喊过这个名字了，“来做吧。”

“你的肚子没问题吗。”静雄犹豫道，他不懂这些知识，只是看着临也的肚子觉得在这种状态下做爱会有危险而已。

“孕期也是可以做爱的，而且我想在阳光下做一次。”临也说着，已经脱下了自己的睡衣。

他们的相处方式不对，但是两个人都没在意。

静雄小心抱过临也，让他的背贴着自己的胸膛坐下，这样的姿势好不至于压迫到肚子，静雄埋首于临也已经长到肩膀的头发间，淡淡的洗发水味传来，正是静雄最爱用的牌子。

 

“小静，好痒。”临也推开静雄的脸，让他的呼吸离开自己的脖子，“别磨蹭了，快点进来啦～”这样有些轻佻的语气和上扬的尾音，静雄已经好久没听到过了。今天的临也有些多话，但是静雄喜欢，他感觉就好像回到了过去。

静雄把手插入临也的腿间，“你要是难受就说一声。”临也没有穿内裤，他的手指围着穴口按揉了几圈就钻了进去。

“啊……”临也轻喘了一声，“直接进来啦，孕妇的性欲可是很强的。”

“你说的。”静雄听话，直接换上了阳具，咕叽咕叽的顶了进去。

“嗯……小静，好大～”临也笑着勾住静雄的脖子，语气夸张的说着。

“你今天胆子很大啊，死跳蚤。”静雄也用回了过去的称呼，沉了一天的脸终于露出一抹熟悉的张扬笑容。

“唔啊！我错啦！慢一点！”静雄把着临也的腿报复似的抽动起来，有些透明的水液从交合处流到了沙发上，留下一片一片的褐色污点。

临也想蜷起身体，但是挺起来的肚子让他只能挺直了腰任静雄一下一下的侵入，随着身体的起伏，腹部传来了一阵坠落感，但是临也没有声张。

临也怀孕了几个月，已经开始产奶了，乳白色的奶汁从乳孔喷出来，顺着凸起的肚子流到了腿上，静雄看得烦躁，用手抹着全都送进了嘴里。

“孩子生出来就喂奶粉吧。”静雄道。

“呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈！”临也听到这话反而大笑起来，“怎么了小静，连自己的孩子的醋都要吃吗？”

“啊，不想让别人碰你。”

“那小静要做好心理准备哦～”侧过头微微眯起眼睛看着静雄，“这个孩子生下来后，我就不只是小静一个人的了。”

临也凑近静雄的耳边，故意压低了声音，“我会成为这个孩子的母亲，我们的身份会变成孩子的父母，因为孩子而连结在一起。”

“小静也不能把我关在家里了，我会为这个孩子去开家长会，他的同学和老师们会称我为他的妈妈，而不是你的妻子。”

“啊～说起来，我们根本就没有结婚就是了～”

临也注意到静雄不再说话了，他久违的恶劣的笑起来，临也从静雄腿上起来，转过来跪在他身上，如愿以偿的看到了静雄呆住的表情，他捧起静雄的脸抵上他的额头，兴奋的瞳孔微微缩起，嘴角仍挂着诡异的笑容。

“我去买菜的时候，和邻居的太太们聊起来的会是孩子，而不是丈夫，我会为了孩子的健康和教育东奔西走，会在他哭闹的时候为他一掷千金，会花好多好多的时间为他准备一次生日晚餐。”

“这些时候——”临也温柔的抚摸着静雄不知所措的眼睑，轻轻印上一吻，“我的心里都没有小静哦～”

“不……不行……你不能！”静雄猛的把临也死死的圈在怀里，没意识到他压到了临也的肚子，力气大到几乎要把临也融进他的身体里。

临也死咬着牙没有叫出声，他仍然笑着，双腿悄悄的蹭着静雄的腰。

“进来，小静，让他知道，我是谁的人。”

静雄一直认为临也魔性般的魅力来源于那对红色的美瞳，但是为什么现在这双黑眸也能轻易夺走他的理智？

“哈～对！就是这样！”临也看着静雄沦为饥饿的野狗，发疯般把自己的性具嵌进他的下体，凶狠的力度仿佛要将他捅烂，他忍不住脸上的兴奋，笑意越来越浓。

“咕……啊……”因为疼痛，临也死捂住自己的嘴，鲜血从下体喷涌出来，混着有些混浊的羊水，流满了临也的腿，然而静雄像没发现一样继续用自己的阳具向胎儿证明着，就好似那可怜的胎儿是他的死敌。

临也满身冷汗的搭在静雄的肩膀上，湿透的发尾沾在脸上，虽然疼痛难忍，几乎到了昏阙的地步，但临也还是笑着。

“铃铃铃铃——”电话突然响起，在两人都刻意的无视下转入了语音留言。

“喂喂，平和岛君，你在厕所吗？我们马上就到了哦。”先传来的是岸谷新罗的声音。

“静雄？食材我们都买好了，锅也带着，你先把客厅收拾出来。”然后是门田京平的声音。

背景里隐隐传来的还有各式各样静雄所熟悉的声音，他们都说着笑着，为待会儿的火锅晚宴而发出期待的叫嚷。

“为什么……他们会……”静雄愣愣的停下。

“小静忘了吗？”临也举起静雄的手机，“是你发短信叫他们来的哦。”

【今晚来我家吃火锅，还是那个时间，别忘了带食材。】

时间写着上午七点半，是群发，静雄不记得这条短信。

“小静真是脑子不好使呢。”临也顺势抱着静雄的头，他的下身流满了血，静雄意识不到，而临也不在意，“昨天晚上小静自己说的哦，要跟大家公布我们的婚讯，所以才决定一起吃火锅的吧。”

临也趴在静雄背上，从背后抬起他的下巴，静雄只是呆呆的任他动作而已。“虽然小静是笨蛋，但是我不嫌弃哦。”

门口响起了钥匙开锁的声音，临也拽过沙发上的白色蒙单，把自己和静雄裹得严严实实。

“来吧，小静，让他们知道，你是我的人。”

众人进门第一眼看到的就是临也趴在静雄背上，双臂温柔环抱着他的样子，那表情无比慈爱，如新生儿的母亲，洁白的蒙单化作羽翼，随着风卷起临也乌黑的长发，撒上淡蓝色的月光，弥漫着浓重的血腥气息。而静雄神情恍惚，眼神空洞，意识不知落入了哪里。

临也见到他们，轻轻抬起一根手指抵上双唇，连眼底都是掩不住的笑意。

新罗推了推眼镜，作为第一个反应过来的人，他清楚的意识到今晚的火锅是肯定吃不成了，他刚刚听到了不止一处重物掉落的声音，连他自己都把手上的鸡蛋摔得一塌糊涂。

最重要的是，赤红的月亮是错觉，血的味道可不是。

还是有好事的。新罗想，以后赛尔提再好奇魔鬼的时候，他就只需要指着临也告诉她，这就是。  
——————————————————————————————  
“满足了？”新罗拿着新的输液瓶进来，帮临也换下已经快要空了的瓶子。

“满足了哦～大成功～！”临也放下手机抬起头来，用手指把玩着自己已经理回短发的头发。

“你还真是无论什么时候都不能小看啊，就不肯乖乖吃一次亏吗。”

“流产还是很疼的哦，我当时可是真的以为自己要死了。”

“活该呢。”新罗把病例表砸在临也头上，“再来一次你这辈子都别想要孩子了。”

“诶～人家本来也没想作家庭主妇嘛～”临也拿起病例单翻了几下，见和几天前他在别处测的结果相差无几，就随手扔在了一边。

“不过这样，小静就再也离不开我了吧。”

心累，难道我有吸引怪物的气场吗？

岸谷新罗不禁佩服起自己的交友圈，顺便对唯一的正常人门田京平又提升了好感。

“怪物和怪物，你们两个人真是绝配。”

“嗯哼～多谢夸奖～”


End file.
